Professor Evil
by NekoBakaChann
Summary: Moriarty/Oc; Takes place shortly after "The Reichenbach Fall", just like Sherlock, Moriarty didn't REALLY kill himself. Instead he decides to hide out until he's sure if Sherlock is really dead or not and becomes a college professor. Fortunately for Moriarty, Sherlock's younger sister attends this college, so Jim won't get too bored.The title of a chapter tells you what POV it's in
1. Elizabeth

Prologue

Probably the absolute worst thing you could ever hear said at the beginning of a new semester in college is "Please welcome your new English professor…" Well, that and "Pop Quiz!"

* * *

Chapter 1 ~ Elizabeth

Every day is all the same, boring, and I'm getting tired of this whole 'college' thing. There is no such thing here, at this dump, as graduating early and even if there was my idiot brother has probably bribed the staff not to let me. Even if I do have the highest grades ever recorded at this school, my elder brother wants me to be 'normal'. Normality is so boring. I'm taking the most difficult class and that isn't even a challenge for me. Maybe if a different professor was hired my class would be more interesting.

"Good morning, Lizzy!" my dorm mate calls to me excitedly as she enters the sitting area where I am reading and takes a seat in the chair across from mine.

She's one of those over excited people who think they're your friend just because you speak to them sometimes, but in truth you can't stand to be around them. She's short and incredibly hyper. She has medium length sandy blonde hair, blue-green eyes, and is the most annoying person I know. I tolerate her; I suppose she is the closest thing I have to a 'friend'.

"Lizzy, Lizzy! Guess what!" She loudly demands.

"Ummmm, you found your brain?" I reply coldly, not looking up from my book.

"No, silly," She half giggles. She doesn't really understand sarcasm either, "We have a new professor!"

"English?" I reply and close my book. It doesn't look like I'll get to read it at this rate anyway.

"Yeah, how'd you know that?" she asks, genuinely confused. How can someone in college be so dim?

"That's the only class we have together," I explain.

"Oh….well, we better get to class. We want to make a good first impression, don't we?" she says kind of nervous.

"You're infatuated with him, aren't you?" I sigh.

"H-how did you know that?" she stutters.

"You mean other than the obvious blush on your face when I brought up the suggestion? You never get up this early for anything, in fact you really don't care if you're late for class or not. I'm guessing that you've already seen the new professor and think he's handsome. That's why you want to get to class so early, not to make a good impression, but to stare at someone you know you can't have," I say and stand up, putting my book on the side table between our chairs.

She stands up and, clasping her hands together under her chin, looks up at me with huge eyes, "Please Lizzy…..I don't want to go alone..," She begs.

"Fine, But I doubt he's going to be there..," I sigh.

She smiles really big, almost squeals and grabs my arm, "Thanks, Lizzy!" she says happily and starts dragging me towards the door.

"Wait, wait….Amy, wait, let me go. Let me get my things for class," I demand as I break free from her grip.

I already have on my uniform and shoes; apparently she thinks that's all you need for class. I put my black jacket and scarf on and grab my book bag.

"Come on, Lizzy! You're taking forever!" Amy whines.

"Calm yourself, it isn't like we're going to be late or anything, class starts at 8:30, it's 7:00," I say and walk through the door, Amy following excitedly.


	2. Amy

Chapter 2 ~ Amy

"Lizzy, he's so handsome!" I say, hardly ably to contain my excitement.

"Yes, yes, I heard you the first three times," Lizzy, my best friend, says as we walk to class.

I think she might be getting annoyed with me, oh well, she'll get over it. She usually mocks me, but just shrug off her sarcastic comments and for this she thinks I'm dumb. I'm her only friend and I believe it's my job to draw her out of her shell. She's very beautiful, almost angelic, with her long black curly hair and piercing blue eyes. It wouldn't be too difficult to get her more friends if she would only keep her mouth shut and stop deducing the hell out of everyone. It doesn't surprise me that she's never had a boyfriend, sure guys have been interested, but after two minutes she sends them running. It's a shame; she's so pretty but that damned brain of hers gets her into so much trouble.

"Lizzy, I'm nervous...," I say as we get closer to the class room.

"Why?" she sighs, "He isn't even here yet,"

"How do you know?" I argue.

"The lights are off," she touches my shoulder and almost smiles, "Calm down," She starts walking ahead of me towards the door and I follow. Lizzy might be stoic and might say she doesn't care about anyone, but no one can convince me that's true. She does care; she just doesn't like to show her feelings. She says it show weakness and she refuses to show any weakness what-so-ever.

She's right about him not being there, of course. She's right about almost everything. We sit down in our usual seats in the front row and Lizzy pulls out her laptop out of her book bag. I ask her for a piece of paper and a pencil. She hands them to me and I start doodling. I'm not all that fond of technology, I'll use it when I have to, but doodling keeps me more occupied than surfing the internet.

I look over to see Lizzy staring at the computer screen with her hands folded under her chin and her elbows resting on her desk. She does this when she's reading or thinking. I decide to leave her alone for now; she looks sad. She's either reading old emails from her older brother or current emails from her oldest brother.

I let out a silent sigh. Last year I almost had her to the point of normality. Then, during the last break her older brother died and she kind of lost it. They were really close and he was the only one who could get her to truly laugh. She talked to him every day, be it by email or text or phone call. When he died she didn't leave school, although many people told her to. Her claim was that he wasn't dead. The next weekend her eldest brother took her to the grave. When she returned you could tell she'd been crying, but when you asked her if she was ok she either ignored you completely or nodded her head. She kept up her stoic appearance, but at night I could hear her crying. His death completely destroyed her and she's become bitter. I'm scared for her.

"Why are you staring at me?" she asks.

"I…uh…was just thinking," I say smiling.

"Yeah, ok," she says and goes back to what she was doing.

"Writing an email to my brother; he says he's worried about me," she scoffs.

"Hey, Lizzy?"

"Hm?" She says looking up again.

"You never sing anymore, could you sing for me?" I ask.

"No," She says, glaring.

"Oh, please…." I beg.

"No,"

"Liiiiizzzzyyyyy, Pleeaaaasssse?!" I whine.

"Fine," she rolls her eyes and gives in, "What do you want me to sing?"

"I don't know, think of something," I say.

She's really quiet for a moment then starts singing in her beautiful voice, not to sound creepy or anything, but I envy her voice so much.

"Who cares, if you disagree?

You are not me

Who made you king of anything?

So you dare tell me who to be?

Who died and made you king of anything?

All my life I've tried

To make everybody happy while I

Just hurt and hide

Waiting for someone to tell me when it's my turn to decide.

Who cares, if you disagree?

You are not me

Who made you king of anything?

So you dare tell me who to be?

Who died and made you king of anything?"

("King of Anything" By: Sarah Bareilles)

"Umm, I believe that would've been your old professor" we hear a voice say mockingly from the front door.

Lizzy and I both look in the direction the voice came from and see the new professor. He's wearing a fancy looking suit; really too fancy for working as a college professor. His dark brown hair is cut short and is slicked back. I got a glimpse of him yesterday afternoon and thought him handsome, but seeing him now confirms my feelings. He has an aura of mischief around him though, and the mocking grin on his face makes him seem almost evil. He's handsome, yes, but he is also incredibly scary.

"Ha, ha, very clever," Lizzy says sarcastically.

"Lizzy, be nice," I hiss so low only she can hear me.

"Oh, thank you, dear girl! I pride myself in my cleverness," he replies with just as much, if not more, sarcasm in his voice.

Lizzy looks almost shocked, raises an eyebrow, smiles, and looks back down at her computer. Lizzy smiled. I'm completely speechless.

"Do you have a name, sir, or are we going to be calling you professor without ever know it?" Lizzy asks without looking up.

"Richard Brook, and may I ask you girls' names?" He answers, still smiling.

"I-I'm Amy Johnson," I say, "and this is – "

" – Elizabeth Holmes," Lizzy interrupts and closes her computer.


	3. Professor Richard

Chapter 3 ~ Professor Richard

If she really is his sister, then she's probably already figured out who I am. She looks a lot like him, the hair, the eyes, even her scarf and over coat! Not even Mycroft looks that similar. Maybe this situation won't be as boring as I imagined. Thank you Sebastian, for trying to protect me!

"Professor!" some girl has her hand raised.

"Yes," I answer.

"Do our essays have to be typed?" she asks.

"No, but it is preferred. If you have legible handwriting you may write your essay," I answer.

"Professor!" another hand shoots up.

"Yes,"

"Blue or black ink?"

"Black," I sigh. What a tedious class.

"Professor!" This on doesn't raise his hand and causes a domino effect of students calling 'Professor, professor' and laughing. I reach my breaking point.

"SHUT UP! ALL OF YOU!" I yell and the class falls silent, "Listen up you idiots, you are in college now, so start acting like it. Stop acting like a bunch of middle schoolers and if you don't I promise you WILL NOT pass this class. GROW UP."

After my short rant, I hear a single person clapping and look towards the source. Elizabeth, who has been silently working, is standing up clapping.

"Bravo, Professor. You have done what our old professor could not do," she announced.

"And what would that be?" I say with a hint of anger still in my voice.

She has a smug grin on her face and says, "Take control of your class," she sits back down and continues with her work.

This girl not only looks like him, she also acts similar to him. This situation I've put myself in is quite ironic. I've just had her brother killed and now she's a student in my class. This is going to be fun.

* * *

When it's time for the class to end all of the students rush out of my classroom. I guess I've scared them already. I hear someone faintly humming 'Stayin' Alive' and look up from my desk to see Elizabeth still sitting at hers, typing away on her computer.

"What are you still doing here, Elizabeth?" I ask.

"Finishing my Essay," she replied without looking up.

"Don't you have another class to go to?"

"Not until archery at three this afternoon," she says and closes her computer.

"Archery, huh? Know how to use any other weapons?" I inquire

"Most weapons, my brothers taught me how to shoot a gun; I took a class last year on how to use old Japanese weapons, so I know how to use a katana, throwing knives, and throwing stars," she replies.

"What are your brothers' names? I think I may know them," I stand and walk in front of my desk.

"Their names are Mycroft and Sherlock," as she says Sherlock's name I can tell she's still in pain from his death. That's good, I can use that later.

"Sherlock, isn't he that crazy detective who committed suicide last month?" I ask, I want to see her reaction and this is the perfect test.

"No!" She shouts then looks down, "He wasn't crazy, he was brilliant and he didn't commit suicide," she stands and walks over to the window.

"Oh? Then how did he die?" I pry.

"Some lunatic named James Moriarty made him jump," She says in anger, glaring out the window, "If I knew what he looked like or where he was right now, I'd make him pay, But all I have is a name….I know he was all over the news, but my damned brother cut off the flow of newspapers here and has blocked my internet, except my email, and there aren't any T.V.'s here," as she says this, she hits the wall beside the window in anger.

"You've got a lot of anger pent up for this guy, don't you?" I say, almost grinning.

"If I ever meet him, I will make him pay for what he's done," she says in an almost scary voice and goes back to her seat.

"Can't you just hack your computer so you can get on the internet?" I ask

"If I try, the computer will be fried; if I take the computer apart and try, it will catch fire," she replies.

This is absolutely perfect! She knows my name, but not my face! Thank you, Mycroft!

"Elizabeth, can you deduce things as well as Sherlock could?"

"Yes, he taught me everything he knew,"

"What can you deduce about me?"

"Are you serious?" She asks, surprised. Not many people like her deducing things obviously.

"Dead serious,"

"Judging by your suit, you used to be incredibly important at your old job and think you still are. You are bipolar and possible have some other mental illnesses. You don't smoke, but you live with someone who does. You tell him to smoke outside but he breaks this rule quite often and you're probably going to scold him the next time you see him because you're getting progressively angry as I talk about him…..wait…scratch 'scold' you're going to hit him, cut him, physically damage him in some way. You and him murdered the old English professor and archery coach and took their jobs," She says in a monotone voice, but really fast, like Sherlock used to do.

"How did you know we killed them?" I ask, mildly surprised.

"I didn't, until now, it was just a guess," She smirks, gathers up her things, and heads towards the door. I grab her as she walks by and pin her against the wall. I know I have a scary or angry look on my face, but she hardly blinks and she keeps a calm and composed face.

"What are you going to do professor? Threaten me? Kill me? Make me into shoes? If you're going to kill me, you'd not only be doing me a favor, but you'd also get caught. You wouldn't risk that would you? A smart man like you? I don't think so…You're hiding something professor, I bet Richard Brook isn't even your real name. I. Am. Not. Afraid. Of. You," She says in her same deducing voice which just made me want to kill her even more. I let her go.

"Reporting me wouldn't be the best idea," I say.

"Ah, so you're going with threatening me? Humor me professor, what would you do if I reported you?" She says with a sly smile.

"Turn you into shoes," I say, returning the smile.

Still smiling, she goes to the door, "Ok, but I wasn't going to report you anyway. How boring would that be?" she says and opens the door to leave.


	4. Elizabeth again

Chapter 4 ~ Elizabeth

I open the door after talking to my professor and accidentally run into someone. I take a step back. It's a man, tall, blonde, reeks of cigarette smoke. I look back at my professor with a smirk on my face.

"Is this your partner-in-crime? Are you two going to get together and talk about murder?" I say teasingly and wink.

"Yes, he is my partner and we might be talking about murder," he smiles, "This is Sebastian Moran, would you like to join us Elizabeth?"

"Nah, not today. Have fun, boys," I say and leave.

When I get to my dorm I notice my door's unlocked. Amy is still in class, or should be. I enter my dorm cautiously and notice an umbrella leaning against my chair. I relax; it's just my idiot brother.

"Mycroft! I know you're here! Care to explain why?" I say loudly, I don't really have to shout, it's quiet so unless he's trying to hide the fact that he's here he should hear me. I go to my computer desk and hook up my laptop to the printer.

"I'm in the kitchen making tea," he replies.

"We both know you make horrible tea," I say as my essay starts to print off. I go to the kitchen and take over the tea making.

"I was trying, that counts for something," he pouts.

I sigh, "Just because you screwed up and let Sherlock die doesn't mean you have to try to make it up to him by being nice to me,"

"Now, don't go blaming this on me," he attempts to scold me

"And why not? You're the one who spilled his whole life story out to Moriarty," I say coldly and hand him a cup of tea.

"How do you know about that?" He looked shocked.

"John told me, he may be able to forgive and forget, but I can't," I say and take a sip out of my cup and set it down.

"He was my brother, too, Lizzy," He sets down his cup on the counter, takes a step towards me, and hugs me, "I'm worried about you, Lizzy,"

"Don't call me that, Mycroft. You know I don't like to be called that," I say and push him off, "Is that the only reason you came for a visit? To check up on me? I'm not a little girl anymore, so don't treat me like one,"

"You're becoming bitter, you used to smile! What happened to that?" He says, almost sadly.

"Sherlock DIED! That's what happened! You are such an IDIOT!" I raise my voice.

"I cared about him, too!" He replied just as loudly.

"No! You didn't know him like I did! You didn't love him like I did! He was the ONLY one who I could talk to about anything without being criticized or talked down to! And now he's gone! You have NO IDEA how I feel so just SHUT UP, GO AWAY, and STAY. OUT. OF. MY. LIFE!" I yell. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes, but I refuse to let them fall in front of him. I look down at the floor so he doesn't see how weak I've become.

"Elizabeth," He whispers, shocked. He reaches out to me and tries to comfort me in some way.

"DON'T touch me," I say angrily through clenched teeth. I swat his hand away.

"Elizabeth, I –"

"I SAID GET OUT!" I yell again, cutting him off. I look up to see the broken, helpless look on his face.

"Fine, I'll leave, but please don't try to go through this alone. There are others who are hurting just as much as you are," He says then leaves.

As soon as I know he's really gone, I let the tears fall. Mycroft doesn't know my pain, mummy doesn't know my pain, nobody knows the pain I went through! How could they? They weren't as close to Sherlock as I was. How could they know? Tears are still streaming down my face. I get to my bed and lay down. Eventually, I fall asleep.

* * *

"Lizzy! Lizzy! Wake up! You'll be late!"

"What? I open my eyes just enough to see my frantic dorm mate's face.

"It's one-thirty! Your class starts at two!" she continues.

"Don't pretend you're worried about me being late. I know you're just worried I finally snapped and overdosed on something. I know good and well you know my next class is at three," I say a little annoyed and with a little anger from earlier in my voice.

"Have you eaten today?" she tries to change the subject.

"No…I'll eat later. I'm not hungry," I say and stand up.

"No, Lizzy. You have to eat," she insists.

"Why are you so damn persistent?! I told you I'm not hungry!" I snap at her.

"I just worry about you, Lizzy," she says softly and sadly.

"Well don't…I can take care of myself," I say as I grab my book bag.

"Says the girl who almost killed herself going crazy with some razors when she found out her brother died!" she says angrily.

"It was an experiment," I say as I walk towards the door.

"No Lizzy! That was self-harm and you know it!" she's crying now. Crying for me? Stupid girl, don't get attached to someone who will hurt you that much with just a couple of words. I don't respond to her after that, I just walk out the door.

I take a deep breath and start walking towards my archery class. Why do they worry about me? I'm just a coward who couldn't do what he did. I know he did it to save John, Lestrade, and Mrs. Hudson, but he still did it. My only excuse was that I wanted to see him again. Stupid, cowardly, selfish girl. I look at my watch. I ended up leaving way too early anyway.


	5. Elizabeth and Prof Brook

**Chapter 5 part 1 ~ Elizabeth**

I go straight to my bow and arrows and don't pay any attention to my surroundings. I've been emotionally compromised and need to desperately shoot something. They don't have a clue what I'm going through. It can't be that hard to understand, can it?

I shoot an arrow. Bull's-eye.

_They don't know how I feel!_

I shoot an arrow. Bull's-eye.

_They don't know me like he did!_

I shoot an arrow. Bull's-eye. My vision is going blurry because of the tears that are starting to form in my eyes again.

_They don't know!_

Bull's-eye. I blink the tears away and they roll down my cheeks.

_They don't fucking know!_

Bull's-eye. I run out of arrows and fall to my knees. I look down at the ground and watch my tears mix with the dirt and soak into the ground as they fall from my eyes.

"Hey, boss. Is this what they call a mental breakdown? I don't think I've ever witnessed one before," I hear a man's deep voice say.

"Yes, Seb, that is what they call a mental breakdown," that voice is slightly familiar.

I look up to see the two newest 'professors' looking down at me. I look down again.

"I don't need to be mocked right now," I say.

"Oh, come on now, luv…we aren't mocking you," Professor Brook says mockingly.

I stand up in one smooth motion and storm over to him, rage and pain and sadness in my eyes.

"I'm not like the other idiot students at this god forsaken school, so don't treat me like one," I say through clenched teeth as I glare into his eyes. I have the strongest urge to punch him, but since his_ body guard_ is here my fist most likely wouldn't make contact with his face. Unfortunately.

He sighs, "You remind me so much of your brother," he says and rests his hand on my shoulder.

I'm shocked, the need to punch him has magically vanished, and I'm just left standing there, wide-eyed and staring at him. I barely even noticed when his hand moved up to my face to wipe away a tear that was rolling slowly down my cheek.

"Elizabeth, I have a preposition for you," he says, putting his hand back inside his suit pocket. I must have a questioning look on my face because he's smirking as if laughing at me and then continues, "How would you like to work for me?"

"What would you have me do?" I ask, surprised. Here is this criminal, judging by his suit he's really good at what he does, he's witnessing my weakest side, and he wants me to work for him? Why?

"Some spying…maybe kill a couple of people in morbid ways…nothing to serious, really," he says.

"Why do you need _me_?" I say glancing briefly at Sebastian, then looking back at Professor Brook.

"You think you are being weak right now, but if this is the weakest you get," he points at the target I shot at earlier, "I'd do anything to get you to work for me."

"Anything?" I question.

"Anything," he replies.

"Ok, I'll work for you on one condition," I pause, "Help me find and destroy James Moriarty."

**Chapter 5 part 2 ~ Richard Brook**

Well, I wasn't expecting that….Ok, yeah I did. I lied!

"Sure, deary, that's easy. I can help you," I smirk…I'm not completely lying…It will be easy. Not so easy to destroy me, that's impossible really. Finding me is a whole different story though!

"Then I would be happy to help you," she says in an extremely serious voice.

"Fantastic," I say, pretending to be happier than necessary, "Instuctions for your first task will be in your email tonight."

"So soon?" She asks almost surprised.

"Oh, yes, deary, you can consider tonight a test," I say and walk away. This is going to be a fantastic semester.


End file.
